Something New
by TS Rosewood
Summary: Years after Kagome leaves the Feudal Era for good, a young tourist stumbles upon the remains of the Higurashi Shrine. KagXInu
1. Chapter 1

_This will be the ONLY time I say this. _

**I do NOT own Inuyasha, or anything/one/place affiliated with the series. **

* * *

"Hey Kagome, wait for us!" Sango cried out. Kagome slowly turned into the setting sun to face her group of friends as they ran toward her.

"What hell were you thinking, trying to sneak off like that?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She wouldn't miss some things of the Feudal Era, like Inuyasha's constant yelling. But there were other things she would miss; the action, the adventure, being with people she knew she could count on. But she belonged in her own world, not here. She was tired of being around a man she couldn't have, it was tearing her apart. She knew she and Inuyasha could never be. He still loved Kikyou, who was now alive after her wish on the Shikon jewel. She had tried to sneak off to make the goodbye as painless as possible, but Shippou had seen her and alerted the others. Now here she was, facing the people she loved the most, but would never see again. She'd miss them dearly, but none so much as Inuyasha. He was her first love, and she'd never forget him, but it was time to move on.

"Umm… Hello? Earth to Kagome!" Shippou cried as he leapt into her arms. She caught the little fox and cuddled him close.

"Are you sure you can't just stay here with us?" Shippou whined. Kagome smiled down and the little kitsune.

"Yes Shippou, I'm sure. I don't belong here, I need to be with my family, back in my own time," She replied.

Inuyasha grumbled as she hugged the fox again and then set him on the ground.

"I'm going to miss you all so much."

"We're going to miss you too," Sango replied and Miroku nodded his head.

"I don't see why you have to go, you could always just stay here with us, and you don't even like it in your time. You complain about it constantly," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome ignored him and started to walk towards the well once again. Shippou bounded after her and the rest of the group followed. Shortly they reached the old well, and Kagome turned to her friends once more.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," She said with tears in her eyes. Sango rushed and hugged her surrogate sister for the last time.

"I wish you happiness, sister," she mumbled into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome hugged Sango fiercely before letting go to catch Shippou. She held the kit for a moment, and then kissed him on the forehead.

He scampered into Sango's arms while Kagome hugged Miroku and mumbled her goodbye.

"We will miss you, dear Kagome," He stated, and Kagome fought to keep the tears back.

She had one more person to bid adieu. She turned to Inuyasha, and his beautiful golden eyes bored straight into her. Looking into his eyes, she could feel her resolve breaking, and she quickly tried to turn away from him, but he caught her in an embrace. She hugged back as her heart started to break all over again, and her tears spilled over. Inuyasha leaned his head into her.

"I'll always be with you," he whispered.

Kagome stiffened, trying not to sob. She quickly tore from his grasp and ran to the well. She stopped at its edge and turned back to him.

"I'll never forget you," She said, and leapt into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the perfect day to go sight seeing. The sun was shining, it wasn't overly windy, and the forecasted weather was rather mild. Bailey admired the view from her friend Yoko's apartment. She stood at the window a few moments more, and then returned to her job of packing essentials. Bailey was stuffing a few things into her small backpack she might need throughout the day, like bottled water, money, etc. when Yoko's phone rang. Since she knew Yoko was at work, Bailey picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey girl," Yoko replied with a slight Japanese accent. Yoko had spent a year in America, as an exchange student. She had spent the time with Bailey's family. The two had gotten along so well that after Yoko's time in America was up, Bailey had decided to visit her in Japan. It soon became tradition for the two to visit each other once a year. Now, three years after graduating high school, it was Bailey's fifth time being in Japan.

"Hey Yoko, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I had some free time and decided to see what you planned on doing today."

"Well, since the weather is so nice, I had planned to go exploring."

"Oh that's a great idea! There's a map in the kitchen drawer next to the fridge if you need it."

"Thanks, I'll probably be back around dark, but if not just call my cell."

"Ok, well, my boss is coming so I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok bye, Yoko."

_Click_.

Bailey replaced the phone and looked at her bed once more, where her stuff was strewn. After gathering her bag, she retrieved the map from the kitchen and headed outside.

Bailey couldn't picture a better place to explore than Japan. After stopping in a few clothing stores to buy some things to take home, she decided to stop for lunch in a small sushi place. When she had her fill of fish and green tea, she stepped outside and looked at her map. After a few minutes deliberation, she decided to take a street she'd never been on before. It looked on the map like there was some large building like a shrine, and it intrigued Bailey. She'd been to a few of Japan's shrines and she had loved them. She quickly made a mental map of her walk and set off to the shrine.

It took the better part of an hour for Bailey to navigate the streets and make her way to the shrine, but when she finally saw the stairs leading skyward, she smiled and raced to the bottom step.

"Oh wow, I hope this shrine is worth the walk," she stated as she began the walk upwards.

She reached the top within a matter of moments and gasped at what she saw.

The main part of the shrine had been burned down, seemingly a long time ago. She noticed a very large tree, with the remnants of decorations hanging from it. She then saw another building, which hadn't been burned, but looked very old and decrepit, and the roof looked like it was ready to cave in. Bailey was slightly disappointed, all of the other shrines she had visited where kept in tiptop shape, and then she began to wonder what had happened to this one. Surely they could have just rebuilt one part of the shrine. Confused and curious, Bailey started to explore the deserted shrine. She first walked to the old tree. The grass surrounding it was thick and wild, but upon close examination, Bailey saw what remained of a tiny fence surrounding the tree. She looked toward what was once a house, but now was a pile of charcoal.

_Something's not right, _she thought. _The family taking care of this place shouldn't have just left it to rot like this. I wonder what happened. _

She then walked to the one standing ...well, mostly standing... building. Its doors were cracked and decrepit. Bailey attempted opening one door, but it wouldn't budge, so she tried the other one. It moved slightly. With great effort, she got the door to open halfway and Bailey peered inside. It was damp and musty smelling. The holes in the roof let in a lot of light and Bailey spotted a well in the middle of the room. She carefully walked over to the ladder and being very wary, climbed down.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from the shadows behind the well.

_What on earth? oh, I hope its not rats, I HATE rats. Please don't let it be a rat._

Abruptly a large, fat cat came out of the shadows and stared at Bailey.

"Meoooow," It said. She smiled and walked over to the cat. She bent down and scratched behind its ears, and the cat purred back. Bailey picked the cat up and noticed it had a collar. It also had a tag, which she inspected.

"Hmmm… Buyo, huh? Well that's an interesting name, kitty," She said to the cat. It meowed back at her.

"I think I like you, Buyo. What do you say to a nice warm saucer of milk? Would you like that?"

"Meow."

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. I'm sure Yoko won't mind some extra company, especially company as cute as you."

"Meow." Bailey laughed.

"Alright then, let's go home."

"Meow."

One last look at the old well, and Bailey and Buyo left for Yoko's apartment.

* * *

After introducing Buyo and Yoko and hearing Yoko squeal with delight, the trio settled down to a nice dinner of Onigiri for the girls and a saucer of milk, as promised, for Buyo.

"He's so cute! Where on earth did you find him?" Yoko squealed.

"Actually I found him in a well house, at this abandoned shrine I saw today." Yoko looked up from her food with a quizzical look.

"Abandoned... oh, you mean the Higurashi shrine. Yeah it burned down about three or four years ago."

"Really? Well why didn't they just rebuild the one burned part? They just left the thing to rot." Yoko got a really sad look in her eyes.

"That's because someone died in the fire, the family couldn't bring themselves to stay afterwards, and they couldn't find anyone willing to take care of it, so it was just abandoned."

"Oh, that's horrible… those poor people. I think I'll go back tomorrow with some flowers or something." Yoko smiled at Bailey.

"You're always so nice, it's a wonder you haven't found a man yet." Yoko said playfully. Bailey shot her an evil look. Yoko laughed again and threw up her hands in a fake surrender. "Ok, ok, just don't shoot!!"

"If I was going to shoot you, I'd have done it already!"

"Oh whatever, you know you love me. But anyway, I think Buyo has the right idea." Bailey turned in her seat to see the cat lying on his back in the middle of the kitchen floor, asleep. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Yeah, I agree with him." So the two girls bid each other goodnight and retired to their rooms. As Bailey got ready for bed she heard a scratching at her door. She smiled as she let Buyo in and he leaped onto her bed.

"So I guess this means you're staying in here tonight, huh?" Buyo cocked his head at her.

"Meow."

Bailey chuckled and finished getting ready for bed, and by the time she slipped between the sheets Buyo was already cuddled on the pillow next to hers.

"Goodnight, you lazy thing," she said as she turned out the lights.

"Meow."


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up a few things for Buyo and the flowers she was taking to the Higurashi shrine, Bailey returned to Yoko's apartment. She set out the new cat dish and litter box, and scratched Buyo's head whilst he hungrily ate his new kitty chow. Bailey then sat the flowers in a water-filled vase, and proceeded to rummage through the cabinets for food. As soon as she munched on some snacks and checked her email on Yoko's computer, Bailey decided to head out to the Higurashi shrine. She changed into her favorite jeans, black tank, and flip-flops. She quickly ran a brush through her blonde hair, and pulled into her signature low ponytail. She retrieved her small backpack, loaded it with essentials, and headed out of the apartment, flowers in hand.

After she reached the shrine, Bailey clambered up the steps and walked to the burned remains. She found a few pieces of the remaining wood and placed them together to make a holder of sorts. She then placed the flowers and said a silent prayer for the family. Suddenly her phone rang. Bailey fumbled for a few seconds before finding the cell phone in her pack.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Yoko replied.

"Hey Yoko."

"I did some digging on the Higurashi family." This peaked Bailey's interest.

"Really? What did you find out?"

"Turns out after they left the shrine, they moved to a small apartment downtown. Actually its not all that far from my apartment, but yea, didn't find out much about the fire, only that they think it was arson."

_**Arson? Who would purposely burn down a shrine?**_

"Oh, ok Yoko, well I'm going to do a bit more exploring here, and then I guess I'll head back to your place."

"Ok girl, I'll see you after work!"

"Bye."

_Click._

Bailey shook her head. For once Yoko's snoopy personality had come in handy. She placed the phone into her pack once more and looked around the shrine. It was still beautiful, even with the place in such a state of decay.

_**What were they thinking… burning down such a beautiful shrine, and that poor family.**_

Bailey looked around and started to walk toward the well house again. She hadn't really got a good look at it, thanks to Buyo. The door was still halfway open, so Bailey carefully stepped inside. Sunlight filtered through the holes in the roof, giving the room a creepy sort of feeling. Cobwebs coated the ceiling and every step Bailey took, the boards groaned with age. She walked to the decrepit ladder again and slowly made her way down. She walked toward the well and saw that the mouth was covered with a board. Upon closer examination she discovered spirit wards coating the outside. The paper was torn and yellowed, and the ink smudged.

_**Weird. Why would they put sutras on a **_**well**

Bailey placed her hand on the well, and quickly withdrew it, as if she had been burned.

_**Did the well just **_**shock**_** me?**_

She shook herself off, blaming it on her overactive imagination. She again reached for the well, but this time a shot of purple light connected with her outstretched hand. Bailey stumbled back, dumbfounded. Abruptly the ground began to shake. She threw her hands behind her against the wall as the room gave a harsh shake.

"Oh man, what did I do now?!"

Suddenly the spirit wards shot off the well and disintegrated. A rumbling began in the well, and grew quickly louder. Bailey began stumbling backward, toward the ladder. Eyes wide with fear, she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh crap." She uttered.

The board covering the opening of the well shot straight up and made another hole in the roof. Bailey followed the board with her eyes, but quickly returned them to the well. A bright blue light was lighting up the small well house, and was originating from within the well. She took this as her cue to leave, and scampered up the ladder. Bailey was almost to the doors when she heard something strange. Well, stranger than what she was already hearing. A man's voice called to her.

"WAIT! Don't leave me here!" It cried. The voice was deep, and something in the undertones spoke of danger.

Bailey froze. The room gave another violent shake, and Bailey began to worry about the roof falling in on her. She turned and stared at the well. The light was no longer shining. Against her better judgment, Bailey walked to the ladder once again.

"Please, help me!" The voice cried.

"What're you doing in there?!" Bailey responded.

"I'm trapped!! Please, please help!"

Something in the voice made Bailey uneasy. It didn't sound very distressed, and what was it doing in the damn well the first place? She hadn't heard any rustling or cries when she had found Buyo, and earlier the well had been sealed with a board. There's no way the guy could've survived, well it sounded like a guy. Bailey trusted her instincts; she knew there was something majorly up with this person. She hastily turned to leave.

"Uh, just hold on, I'm going to go get help," She yelled.

"NO! Don't leave me!"

"It won't take me but a minute; I just have to step outside to use my phone."

Bailey began to walk again, when she heard a low growl from somewhere behind her. The hairs stood up on her neck, and without much thought, she bolted to the doors. She heard a crashing sound, but didn't turn to look back. Her foot caught on a loose board and she fell to the ground.

_**Great, this is how all chicks get it in the horror movies**_**.**

She quickly rolled over to free her foot and scuttled to her feet. She stole a glance at the well and screamed; a hand was reaching over the side! It looked pale in the dimly lit room and Bailey couldn't help but flashback to an Asian horror flick she and Yoko had watched, called Ringu. Not wanting to end up like the victims in the movie, she high-tailed it out of the well house. Bailey then heard a low crash as she assumed the doors were being busted.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

Bailey stole a glance behind her, and shrieked. Whatever had been in the well was now chasing after her, and it definitely wasn't human. The thing appeared to be a demon of sorts, with long red hair, and bright blue eyes. It's had horns growing out both temples and a mouth full of teeth that would put a great white to shame. It was clothed in what seemed to be a kimono, It only came to its knees and was mostly black with a few designs in white. Distracted by her pursuer, Bailey neglected to see the large hole she was currently running toward. She turned her head back around in time to see the ground growing closer as she fell.

_**Fucking hell, why can't I stand on my own two feet today?!**_

She quickly tried to get back up, but felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as she was hoisted off the ground. She screamed for help as the monster slung her over his shoulder and began to saunter back to the well.

"Screaming wont help, my dear, no one could possibly hope to defeat the _great_ Yukio!"

Bailey struck out with her fists against the monsters abdomen, only to do nothing more than make Yukio chuckle.

"You think a puny thing like you could possibly harm the great Yukio?! Nonsense pathetic human! Now, calm yourself before I have to…"

"Put me down, you over-sized freak!" Bailey interrupted and laid another firm punch on his chest.

The monster chuckled again.

"Silence, young girl, I don't want to needlessly damage my meal, it'll make you less tasty."

_**MEAL?!!**_

They had reached the well house, and Yukio leapt to the edge of the roof, jarring Bailey in the process. She was about to protest becoming his _meal_ when he leapt straight toward the well. Bailey closed her eyes for the imminent impact, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes.

Black. Bailey could only see black around her, but she could still feel the thing holding her on his arm.

_**What in the seven hells is going on?! Where are we?**_

Suddenly she could see daylight. It was above her. Before Bailey could glance up the demon leapt upward and landed soundly on grass. Bailey glanced around her.

_**What in the world??**_

Trees surrounded her. She was in a forest.

_**How can that be? We were just leaping **_**into**_** a **_**well.**

She glanced back, and saw the well.

_**What?! It was in a building, not in the middle of a damn forest! What in the heck just happened?**_

The arm on which she was held suddenly tensed. The monster growled, low and menacing. His nails dug into Bailey's side and she winced from the sudden pain.

"Show yourself!!" Yukio yelled at the trees. Bailey could hear a slight rustling, and another monster leapt forth.

_**Oh great, another one!!!**_

This monster was wearing red, a lot of red. He had long, silver hair with golden eyes, and perched atop his head were little dog ears.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The new monster asked of Yukio. Yukio raised his head slightly and sniffed the hair. He chuckled manically.

"You smell like a half-breed, are you not the fabled Inuyasha? Still guarding the well after all this time? That's pathetic."

_**Half-breed?? Inuyasha?**_

"And what if I am? How did you get through the well?"

"The great Yukio doesn't answer worthless beings' pathetic questions, now out of my way half-breed."

The red-clothed demon placed a hand on a black sheath, which Bailey hadn't noticed before. He drew the sword out, and it was HUGE. He took his stance and Yukio laughed.

"You think you can defeat me? Well, I think its time I taught you a lesson, pup."

Yukio abruptly tossed Bailey to the side, and she scooted away from the demons. Yukio glanced her way, and Bailey felt her muscles tense and lock in place. She tried to move, but found she couldn't.

Yukio turned his attention back to Inuyasha. Yukio charged Inuyasha, only to have Inuyasha block him with his great sword. Yukio slashed out again, and Inuyasha struck out with his claws and sliced Yukio's face. The pale demon screamed and fumbled backward, clutching his wound.

"You'll pay for that!!"

"Not likely."

Inuyasha smirked as Yukio charged him again. His quickly slashed out with his sword. Yukio halted mid-charge. He fell to the ground, and Bailey watched as his body quickly disintegrated. She felt her muscles release, and got to her feet, dusting off her jeans in the process. She looked to Inuyasha, to see him staring back at her. She backed up a couple of steps in fear.

_**So, I go from one monster to another, yippee for me! And this one is stronger than the last, oh what a wonderful day!!!!**_

"Hey you!" Inuyasha called to her. Bailey stepped back again, ready to bolt.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to ask you some questions!" He declared. Bailey didn't move, but retorted,

"Questions? Like what?"

"Like how in the heck did you just come out of that well? And what were you doing with that puny demon?"

Bailey put a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful pose.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no effing clue how I got here, I was just standing next to the well, but it was inside a building, and it starting shaking, and then I saw a blue light, and ran and this monster-thingy came after me and grabbed me and then we flew in the air like WOOSH and then he jumped at the well and it was really dark, but then it got light again and now I found myself here."

Bailey looked to see Inuyasha's eye twitching.

_**Oh, input overload, I guess.**_

"Oh, sorry, uh…did you get all that?" She asked. This seemed to snap him out of whatever state he had been in.

"Come on, I'll take you to the village. They'll know what to do with you." He turned to leave. Bailey debated following him or not. He seemed to sense this.

"Or you could stay here, and wait for someone else to come along and eat you, it's up to you."

Considering the alternative, Bailey quickly skipped to the demons side, hoping he was the good guy and the two set off to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're telling me I'm in the feudal era? And what attacked me was a demon," Bailey stated.

She then pointed to Inuyasha, making his right ear twitch. Bailey continued.

"And his name is Inuyasha, and he's a demon, too. But he's different; he's only a half-demon. And the little one in my lap is Shippou."

The old woman sitting across from her, Kaede, nodded, encouraging her. Shippou grinned up at Bailey in response.

"Aye, child. That is correct," Kaede remarked. Bailey looked at the little fox sitting in her lap. His furry tail was adorable, so were his bright, curious eyes. She thought for a minute before asking her next question.

"So, um…do you know how I can get back home?"

Kaede gave her a skeptical look.

"That I am not completely certain of, you see, no one has come through that well since young Kagome left us, and that was a few years ago. I've no idea how you came through, you don't seem to possess spiritual powers, and the Shikon no tama has been gone for a while now. "

As soon as Kaede mentioned Kagome, Inuyasha growled and stomped out of the hut. Bailey's right eyebrow shot up and she looked to Kaede.

"So, what's his problem then?" she asked Kaede. Bailey took this moment to readjust her ponytail. The elderly woman shook her head and Shippou spoke up.

"Well, since Kagome left, Inuyasha hasn't really been himself. He's been really quiet, and he goes off by himself a lot."

"Huh, I'll bet he had some major feelings for her then." Kaede nodded.

"Aye, he did, though he refuses to admit it, and I have witnessed him at the well, waiting for her return."

Bailey felt quite sorry for the poor guy…err… half-demon. He was head-over-heels for a girl who didn't even live in the same time period as him. But didn't Kaede mention something about a Kikyou? What had happened to her?

"Um..What about this Kikyou girl?" A sad look came across the elder's face.

"Aye, my elder sister. She was revived by Kagome using the Jewel of four souls. But soon after she was brought back it appeared that Kikyou was not the same as she was before. I blame it on the tainted powers of the jewel, but it matters not. Soon after Kagome left, Kikyou attacked the village. I know not of her reasons, but she had slain many of the people before she was stopped. It was Inuyasha himself that delivered the fatal blow."

Bailey sat in surprise.

_**Wow, no wonder he seems so crabby. He trusted this crazy chick, and she threw it back in his face! But that doesn't bring me any closer to getting home. **_

"So, you say Kagome got here through the well right?"

"Aye, this is true."

"How did she get back home? Did she use the well?"

"Aye she did, child. She simply jumped into it and returned to her time. But I know not if this will work for you also. She possessed the powers of a priestess, and she had the sacred jewel. You do not have either. "

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?"

She moved shippou out of her lap as she stood and walked out of the hut. She looked from right to left, searching for the red-clad hanyou. After a little more searching, she spotted him sitting in a tree, staring into space.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

He flinched, almost falling off his perch.

"WHAT?!"

Bailey padded closer to the tree.

"What are you doing up there?"

"None of your damn business, now whadda want?"

Bailey thrust her hip out and crossed her arms in an aggressive stance.

"I just wanted to know if you'd help me get back to the well. I want to at least _try _to get back home."

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and landed with a soft thud in front of Bailey. He then began to walk off into the woods. Bailey stared after him.

"Hey where are you going?!"

Inuyasha turned his head as he walked.

"Well, if you wanna get back home, I suggest you come on."

Happy, Bailey hurried to his side, and the duo set off for the well.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Bailey screamed as Inuyasha soared above the treetops, with her on his back.

"Would you _PLEASE_ quit doing that?!" He bellowed at her.

"If you would stop doing _THAT_!" She yelled back at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

_**It's not my fault she's scared of heights. **_

Inuyasha snickered as he jumped atop another tree and quickly soared into the air again, accompanying another shriek from Bailey. She buried her face into his hair and prayed she didn't fall off.

_**If he drops me, so help me god, I'll come back and haunt him. **_

Inuyasha landed with a thud and Bailey let out a yelp of pain.

_**Stupid ankle. Stupid dry well. Stupid dog demon. UGH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Bailey & Inuyasha both stood staring at the bone eaters well. Bailey strode to the edge and peered inside. It was, in fact, dry and very dark. She turned to Inuyasha.

"So, do I just jump in or what?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, that's how Kagome and I did it."

Bailey sucked up her courage and climbed atop the well's edge. She gazed into the darkness.

_**Don't think about it, just do it.**_

She jumped, and landed on the bottom with quite a solid thump, twisting her ankle and bruising her bottom in the process. After letting a few colorful phrases fly, Bailey called to the dog demon. He helped her out of the well after he had let her know what an idiot he thought she was.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try it? Didn't you say you used to go through it?"

Inuyasha seemed to contemplate this. He quickly leapt to the edge of the well, as Bailey had a few minutes ago, and jumped into the recesses of the well. When nothing happened, he leapt back out of the well, disappointed.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get back to your village, my ankle is pretty screwed up."

Inuyasha strode to her and picked her up, with a squeal of surprise from Bailey. He shifted her onto his back and began to run at incredible speeds, at which Bailey was not fond of.

"Please don't tell me you can fly or something, because I hate heights."

* * *

Inuyasha's thud happened to land them right in front of Kaede's hut, a welcome sight for the air sick Bailey. She quickly wriggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and limped inside the thatch building, hoping for some kind of herbal remedy for her ankle. The elderly woman gingerly examined Bailey's ankle, declaring she ought to rest it for a while and caked it in a smelly herbal paste, which cooled Bailey's skin. After she had her ankle wrapped in cloth, Bailey decided to step outside, against Kaede's wishes for her to rest the leg. She hobbled to the door and stepped lightly into the afternoon light. Since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, Bailey decided to explore the little village.

She walked down a dirt path, looking at the houses and gardens and many people scurrying about. She strolled until she came to the edge of the housing and continued walking down a little path heading through the trees. Bailey made sure to baby her leg as she made her way down the forest path, gingerly stepping over roots and avoiding branches. The path led her to a meadow, filled with beautiful yellow flowers. She could see tiny butterflies flittering to and fro and a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see Shippou bounding towards her, a giant smile on his face. He skidded to a halt in front of Bailey, and jumped at her. Bailey caught the kit in her arms.

"So, the well didn't work did it?" he asked her.

Bailey frowned slightly.

"Not quite, although I did get a lovely bruise on my butt and a twisted ankle for my effort."

This made Shippou laugh. The little fox was so cute, and his adorable bushy tail was just too much.

"Well, I guess that means I'm pretty much stuck here for a while."

Shippou smiled.

"Yeah, but its not really all that bad, there are lots of games we could play and I could show you all the best springs for bathing, and we'll have lots of fun!"

Shippou's babbling made Bailey chuckle. The little kitsune was really growing on her and she had only been in the Feudal Era a few hours now.

"Ok, well why don't we go see those springs, and we can pick flowers on the way there."

Shippou's face lit up.

"Yeah, that'll be great! Come on, I'll show you!"

The little fox bounded of her arms and hopped up and down with excitement before taking Bailey's hand and leading her through the meadow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days… four hours… twenty minutes… since I got stuck in this backwoods place._

Bailey swirled her feet in the stream's chilly water. The small fish swimming near her toes nibbled gently as she sat on the river's edge. The grass cushioned her rear as she stared into the distant trees. She looked down to her watch again.

_Two days…four hours…twenty-two minutes…_

A shrill voice rang out in the relative calm of the forest. It was a recognizable voice, one that belonged to a young fox kit.

"Bailey, look what I found!" Shippou cried out as he burst through the undergrowth. He scampered to her side at the river and placed a small object in her hand. It was a small, jagged stone. Its red color glimmered in the sunlight and Bailey stared at the precious stone in awe.

"Wow, Shippou it's beautiful. Where did you find it?" she asked as she twirled the stone in front of her.

"I found it in the grass. There are pretty stones like that all over the place, if you know where to look."

"You sure seem to know all about finding nifty things around here, little one," she commented.

Shippou puffed his chest out proudly and smiled at her.

"I sure do!"

Bailey giggled at his antics, happy to have such entertaining company. She looked out into the forest surrounding the river after Shippou had skittered off in search for more treasures.

_Yoko must be so worried. _

_

* * *

  
_

Yoko's short hair hung in her face as she made her way into the apartment complex. It was one of many in Tokyo, similar to the one she lived in. She carried with her a picture and a purse, slung around her right arm. The blue dress she wore fluttered in the wind as she opened the building's door. Yoko ascended the stairs in lieu of the elevator; taking them two to three at a time. Upon reaching the landing she was looking for, she opened the metal door and walked into the hallway. She walked some more until finding the door with the numbers 407 on it. She knocked on the door politely, waiting a step back.

It was a few moments, but then a young woman opened the door. Her bright brown eyes stood out in the harsh lighting of the hall, and her glossy black hair shone with a healthy gleam.

"Um…hi," The girl greeted Yoko with justified suspiciousness.

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" Yoko questioned.

The woman nodded.

"Yes it is, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Yoko stepped forward and extended the picture in her hand.

"Hi, my names Yoko, and I was wondering if you've seen this girl. She's been missing for two days now."

The woman took the picture and looked it over carefully. After a moment, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I've never seen her before."

Yoko sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, it's just…she was supposed to go to your family's old shrine, and then come home…only she never came back. I called the police, and they did a search…but they didn't find anything useful…but her flowers were there, so I know she'd been there…but…oh I don't know…"

Kagome placed a consoling hand on Yoko's shoulder.

"I'm sure the police will find her, you should go home and rest."

Yoko sighed. Perhaps she was right; after all she'd been up for a few days, resting only a few hours in between the calls to the police station. She'd hoped for updates, only to receive the impatient secretary informing her of nothing useful. Yoko sighed again, thanked Kagome, and began the walk home.

Kagome watched the young woman leave. When she'd closed the door to the stairs, Kagome walked back into her family's apartment, and sat on the couch, deep in thought.

_Disappeared? Just like me when I went through the well? No…that's impossible…I made sure it was sealed…but… the fire could've done some damage…no…grandpa put more sutras on the well, there's no way she could've…_

Kagome stood, suddenly anxious. She looked to the shelves on the wall that held the family's pictures. The one in the middle stood out, for it was the only one with a bright-red clan hanyou. On his back he held Sota in his arms, a bright smile on the boy's face. On Inuyasha's right stood Kagome, a beaming smile across her face as her mother held her with one arm. Grandpa stood to her mother's right, a stern look on his face. She quickly glanced to the floor, a tear in her eye.

_It's been so long…I can't go back…not to where he died… it'd be too hard…too many memories…but that girl…if the seal had broken…_

Kagome made up her mind. She grabbed her small purse and headed out the door, intent on returning to the shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome Higurashi stood at the entrance to the shrine. She looked around at the charred remains of her home, and held back the tears valiantly.

_**Poor Grandpa. **_

She wandered to the ancient tree, sighing sadly at the overgrown grass. She looked up to the tree, remembered days long gone, a love lost to time. She turned her head to look at the old well house. She crossed the yard and placed a hand on the door frame, looking into the dilapidated room. The door was open enough for her to fit through, so she squeezed in and walked to the decrepit railing.

_**The well. **_

There it stood, though she couldn't see it for the shadows. She didn't have to see it to know it was there, her sole connection to the past.

_**That girl couldn't have possibly…**_

Kagome descended into the lower area, and walked to the edge of the well, expecting to see it sealed up. She gasped involuntarily at the absence of both the covering of sutras, and the board she'd placed atop so many years ago.

_**That's not possible…is it? There's no way she could've gone back, the jewel is long gone…Perhaps…**_

She laid a tentative hand on the frame of the old well. Her fingers shook as she peered inside. Kagome leaned over the edge, but saw nothing. She leaned farther over the edge, staring into the depths.

Kagome suddenly pulled back and clutched her hands to her chest.

_**Did it just...**_

She reached her hand out again, and received the same small shock as before.

_**Maybe it does still work…**_

Kagome placed both hands onto the old wood, and gathered her courage. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments as she thought about what she was going to do.

_**It couldn't hurt to try…could it?**_

Summoning her strength from days bygone, Kagome leapt into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by himself on the branch of a tree. He peered through the foliage covering his position, to observe the pair in the meadow below. His face was scrunched in a familiar glare; scrutinizing the duo comprised of Bailey and Shippou. They ran amongst the flowers and grass, playing a friendly game of tag. Bailey ran with a barely noticeable limp, obviously still slightly sore from her jump at the well.

Inuyasha shifted, suddenly uncomfortable on his perch. He clutched his sword with one arm, and shifted his weight to lean back onto the tree's trunk. His thoughts drifted as he watched the two at play.

_**Kagome... **_

She'd been gone years, eons it had seemed to him. He truly hadn't realized how important she was until she'd left. Somehow the well had sealed itself, or maybe Kagome had sealed it from the other side. He'd tried on numerous occasions to go to her strange time. Each time he'd been disappointed, and had trudged back to Kaede's village in a foul mood.

_**Kikyo… **_

He huffed and turned his head in disgust. He preferred not to think of the woman Kagome had brought back from the dead. Her jealousy had eventually turned into a senseless anger, and had brought about her own destruction. Inuyasha remembered the day vividly; the day he killed his former love.

_She'd left early in the morning, leaving him in their hut alone. She'd mumbled something about gathering herbs, but her manner had struck him as off. There was something sinister…foreboding in the air that day, something that spoke of imminent danger. Like the smell of ozone before a lightning strike; the atmosphere was heavy, almost foggy. _

_Kikyo had returned midday, walking tall into the center of the village. The workers stopped as the priestess halted, something about her called for attention. She'd drawn a bow from her stocked quiver, and had promptly shot a nearby villager in the heart. In the chaos that followed, Kikyo had killed at least ten people before Inuyasha had come upon the scene. _

_She looked crazed as she gazed upon the hanyou, taking aim with her bow. The swirling blue light around the tip of the arrow signaled the engagement of her spiritual powers. He had tried to reason with her, but she'd ignored him. He dodged the fired sacred arrow, and leapt at her. Kikyo faltered, and it was her last mistake. _

_She'd died in his arms, his bloodied claws protruding from her back. It ran in slick, hot streams down his arms, along with the few tears he couldn't hold in. _

Something jarred the red-clan demon out of his reverie. A scent tickled his sensitive nose; one that was strongly familiar. He instantly perked up, sniffing the air in disbelief.

_**My mind has to be playing tricks on me….it can't be….**_

He looked to the meadow as Shippou let out a shrill cry of surprise. He looked to the woman now coming out of the tree line into the meadow, and gasped softly.

_**K-Kagome…**_


	7. Chapter 7

It really was a strange thing, feeling the well come to life under her feet. She stood in a small fit of shock for a few seconds, gazing into the familiar shaded sunlight of the feudal era. The vines grew heavier than she remembered, but Kagome knew the smell; a sweet mixture of flowers and clean air she'd unconsciously memorized in her countless adventures. She grasped the nearest sturdy-looking vine, and tugged slightly; testing its strength. The dirt beneath her feet stirred slightly as she began to climb the leathery rope, a dusty brown cloud followed her slowly to the top.

_This would be so much easier if I had a ladder...or something_, Kagome grumbled to herself as she grasped the edge of the well.

Her toes dug into the dirt wall and she hauled herself over the well's lip.

_How did I ever do this in a skirt?_

Kagome shook her head as she dusted the dirt from her jeans. She straightened her now slightly-dirty shirt and looked around her. The trees were dense and the brush overgrown. The air was warm and slightly humid, and circled around her waist as she began to walk the all-too-familiar path to Kaede's village.

_Oh, it feels so strange to be back... I wonder how everyone is doing. _

She stepped into the meadow, and halted; kicking up a few small rocks that scattered into the bush.

_Shippou..._

It didn't take but a few seconds for him to spot her, and squeal. She smiled broadly as he leapt into her arms. It was then she noticed his playmate.

_That's the girl from the photo. _

"Kagome, I can't believe you're back. I thought I was never gonna see you again!" She looked down into the little kit's eyes; they sparkled to the brim with happiness.

"I missed you too, Shippou." She smiled as he squealed again and threw his arms around her neck. Kagome looked up to see the girl standing in front of them.

"You're Bailey, aren't you?" The girl jumped slightly, and then nodded her head.

"How did you know her name, Kagome?" Shippou looked up at her expectantly.

"You're friend Yoko came looking for you. I recognized you from the picture." Bailey opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the loud thump of a hanyou landing. Bailey looked from the half-demon to Kagome, and registered the looks in both their eyes. She cleared her throat slightly.

"Come on, Shippou. I…uh… need you to help me change this bandage." Catching the small wink she gave him, the kit smiled and leapt from Kagome's arms. He walked alongside Bailey as they traveled back towards the village.

"Inuyasha…I…" Kagome floundered. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her throat.

"Kagome…it's really you…isn't it?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's me alright…So…how've you been? It's been a while…uh...How's Kikyou?" He flinched at the name. Kagome threw her gaze to the ground. "Sorry, it's not really any of my business…"

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly.

"I…I missed you, Kagome." His words were a whisper, but she heard them clear as day. She returned the hug, with gusto. She inhaled his scent, one that was so distinctly his that it took her breath away. His muscles tightened against hers, as she had longed for them to do for so long. Kagome pulled back, almost too quickly. Inuyasha quickly regained his balance, and looked at her confusedly.

"Inuyasha…I…I can't. Not again…I mean, you have Kikyou…and...I…I won't go through it again." She began to distance herself, but he caught her arm. She forced herself to look at him. His eyes…they were the same… and yet they weren't. Something hid within the confines of his golden irises, something begging to claw its way out. She blinked, and it was gone.

_What happened while I was gone? _

"Inu...yasha?" He smirked at her.

"Come on, let's go see Kaede."

* * *

Kagome cast a glance in Inuyasha's direction. He caught her gaze and returned it with his own. She still found it odd how he'd changed in the few years she'd been gone. And she still hadn't seen Kikyou. It began to make her extremely uncomfortable, and she was sure the ever-sharp hanyou had picked up on her mood.

Kagome realized she was still ogling the Hanyou.

She quickly cast her eyes to the fire in front of her, on which a stew was brewing. Kagome could smell the spices Kaede favored; their heavy scent filled with her with the sharp pang of nostalgia. She remembered her very first trip to the Feudal era. Though she hadn't been exactly welcomed on sight, it was still one of the best memories she had.

Inuyasha shifted in his position next to her. He still held his father's sword, and his garish red kimono. In all appearances he was the same hanyou she left behind those years ago.

Upon her return to the village she'd been tense; anticipating Kikyo's appearance at every corner. But she'd caught no sight of the priestess as they strolled down the dirt paths. Once they'd reached Kaede's, she expected Inuyasha to drop her off and head to his and Kikyo's hut, like he had the day before she'd left for the last time. Instead he accompanied her inside; waited through her and Kaede's reunion, and now sat to her left while they gathered around the cooking food.

Kagome had never known the half-demon to be so quiet; it began to worry her. She shifted her weight on the matted floor, the straw crunched as she moved.

"So, have you heard from Sango and Miroku lately?" Kagome ventured, attempting to shake her thoughts. Kaede shook her head.

"I'm afraid I have not. The last news I received was their move to a village in the south," The old woman responded. Kagome bit her lip in thought.

"If you want, I could take you there, Kagome," Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome jumped at his break of silence. It was unlike him to do anything but huff at conversation. Kagome had an odd sense of vertigo, but she found herself nodding at the hanyou.

"I think I'd like that," she responded, still staring at Inuyasha. He continued to stare back, as if trying to tell her something without speaking. She blushed furiously and threw her gaze back to the fire.

A child's squeal of delight came from outside the hut. A few seconds later Shippou bounded through the entrance, and promptly landed in Kagome's lap. She cuddled the kit, and he began to tell her about his adventuring with his new playmate. Bailey arrived a moment later, hobbling less than she'd been when Kagome first arrived. Kagome looked up from Shippou's rendition of running through the meadows to smile at Bailey.

"How's your ankle?" Kagome asked.

"It's much better. Those herbs worked wonders," She responded, before sitting next to the fire. She inhaled deeply, and nodded to Kaede. "The stew smells great."

The old woman smiled slightly at the girl while stirring the large pot on the fire.

"Why, thank'ee child. I think it's nearly done now. Kagome, would yee mind fetching the bowls from the corner?"

Kagome nodded, and stood to allot the task sent her way. The wooded implements clanked together, a sound so familiar it was almost reassuring.

"So, you've traveled here before?" Bailey questioned, as Kagome handed the bowls over to Kaede, who began to fill them with delicious stew. Kaede dispensed the bowls, with the care expected of handling hot food.

"Yes, many times." Kagome answered.

"So…how do I...Uh _we _get back?"

Kagome smiled as she took the offered food.

"As soon as we eat, I'll show you."


End file.
